


Takeout Jungle

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: He'd even vacuumed.
Relationships: Duo Maxwell/Zechs Merquise
Kudos: 10
Collections: 100 Words, The Lemonade Cafe





	Takeout Jungle

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, 'content'

Somehow they always ended up in Duo's apartment, not that Duo minded. He'd thankfully cleaned up the jungle of old, empty takeout containers, the contents long-eaten, earlier in the day. He'd vacuumed, even... 

But that was enough thinking about that. Housework was better off forgotten when he had his hands in Zechs' hair, Zechs' mouth against his, Zechs' hands... They were in an interesting enough spot and could definitely stay there. 

Though, later, Duo did pause to wonder if Zechs-- yeah, still called him that --just had an empty takeout jungle that was being avoided. 

He grinned... and then asked.


End file.
